Gracias a Lilly
by krola
Summary: 3 Mini fics LoVe. Añadido uno último: Duncan, Love Y por supuesto Lilly en el subtexto La figura de Lilly como el catalizador de lo bueno y lo malo acontecido en la vida de Veronica, Logan y Duncan.
1. Aire puro

GRACIAS A LILLY

**AIRE PURO**

Dolía. El aire pastoso le dificultaba respirar, y la tierra había comenzado a hundirse a sus pies. Era vergüenza, culpabilidad o cualquier estado de derrota en el que había aterrizado tras una guerra que no le incumbía. Seguía refugiándose en la inmensa sombra de Lilly Kane y siguiendo sus pasos aunque a veces fueran zancadas demasiado grandes para ella.  
Verónica Mars, siempre al lado de la princesa del instituto Neptune, vestida con algodón amarillo y mejillas rosadas. Así era ella, sacada de la superficie de cualquier cuento de hadas.

Lilly, al contrario que Verónica, disfrutaba de esta situación que le había aventajado más atención. Sus caderas habían comenzado a balancearse con mayor rapidez y sus faldas cada vez se perdían más entre sus anchos muslos, sobretodo cuando pasaba delante de Logan Echolls. Era la clara figura de una mujer que sale airosa tras una traición.

- Fue muy duro para mí. Yo confiaba mucho en Logan...y esa Zorra, Yolanda, seguro que lo emborrachó...- Lilly contaba sus penas con ojos de resignación- No es difícil llegar a esa conclusión. Teniéndome a mí, quién iba a besar a una chica como ella...- Ante esta última frase Lilly se permitió mostrar una sonrisa, con algo de melancolía.

- Quizá no lo hicieron aposta- la voz de Verónica Mars se ahogó entre los pésames de Carrie Bishop, Pam y otras chicas que rodeaban a Lilly fingiendo ser fieles amigas. Ninguna pareció escucharla.

- Suerte que Verónica me abrió los ojos contándome que los había visto besarse- La voz de Lilly se alzó una vez más. Verónica mostró una sonrisa, algo insegura. Hacía días que dudaba de haber actuado bien, gracias a ella todos los estudiantes le hacían el vacío a Yolanda y Logan y sus amigos ignoraban a Verónica como si ella hubiera dispuesto que las cosas ocurrieran así aquella noche.

- Voy al servicio- Dijo Verónica, ansiosa por huir de aquel círculo de férreas cotillas. El aire se había vuelto más espeso, de nuevo su maldita conciencia.

Sus pasos debían haberse vuelto más lentos o el pasillo se habría alergado porque apenas pudo girar la primera esquina cuando se encontró de frente con Logan Echolls. De repente no había aire. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre ella, dolidos y furiosos, con las cejas fruncidas y una mueca de repulsión en su boca; Veronica retrocedió dos pasos como si temiera que el odio de su mirada pudiera golpearla.  
De detrás de él salieron sus inseparables subditos, Dick Casablancas a la izquierda y Sean al otro lado.

- Pero si tenemos a la rubia explosiva del año...¿Qué tal Mars, buscando otra pareja que destruir?- la voz de Logan se oyó con claridad cuando le paso el brazo por los hombros, las connotaciones de maldad no pasaron desapercibidas. Verónica sabía lo cruel que Logan podía resultar cuando estaba enfadado...  
Miró hacia enfrente, repitiendo en su cabeza que había hecho bien. "Lilly es mi amiga" Se dijo. Intentando ignorar las risas y burlas de Dick y Sean, que felicitaban a Logan por su ocurrente comentario.

- Ey, me lo dejas fácil si te besas con cualquiera, Logan...Lilly es una chica sensible- dijo Vero. Quizá la última parte había sido pura ironía, un esfuerzo por entregarle a su mejor amiga una cualidad de la que carecía.  
Logan sonrío con picardía, sorprendido por que la chica más dulce e ingenua de Neptune se las hubiera ingeniado para unir el sarcasmo y la frialdad en una misma frase.

- Claro...La sensible Lilly Kane- Logan masticó sus palabras mirando hacia el pasillo, su mirada se perdió en sus propios fantasmas. Verónica lo miró de reojo curiosa, queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos. Logan pestañeó con fuerza e indicó a sus amigos que se marcharan, él podía encargarse solo de la rubia.  
Verónica no supo si sentir miedo o alivio al ver a los dos marcharse pasillo arriba.

- Oh vamos Logan, seamos justos...Fuiste tú el que metió la pata- Dijo Verónica intentando sacar algo de racionalidad de Logan, deshaciendose del brazo de Logan y girándose para mirarle a la cara- No me hagas culpable de tus faltas.

- Porque tú nunca eres culpable de nada, fuiste la buena amiga ¿verdad?  
Verónica asintió sin orgullo alguno.

- No eres tan buena amiga- susurró Logan acercándose a ella- Ni yo beso a cualquiera- se acercó más- Parece que ninguno de los dos somos lo que parecemos.  
El aire se había vuelto vicioso, sobretodo aquel próximo a los labios de Logan, que estaban tan cerca de ella que le producía una inmensa claustrofobia.

- Logan, dejame irme...Lo siento ¿vale? Lilly es mi amiga...

- Deja de decir eso-

Logan pensó que aquella frase no serviría para mantener callada a la pequeña, así que selló sus labios con los de Verónica, en un beso dulce y húmedo. Verónica absorbió el aire de su boca, intentando respirar su esencia y jugó casi inconscientemente con su lengua. El aire se había purificado y su mente se negaba a volver a tierra firme. Fue Logan el que, con brusquedad, separó sus labios de Verónica. Ella respiró con fuerza, intentando agarrar la última ráfaga de aire que emanaba de los labios de Logan Echolls.

- Tú también te besas con cualquiera- la voz de Logan ahora estaba más ronca, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado y su voz saliera de forma mecánica.  
Logan se tocó los labios con delicadeza, sin apartar el sabor que aún reposaba en ellos. Echó una última mirada a Verónica, el odio y la pasión lideraban sus pupilas cuando se dio la vuelta.

La dejó sola, pendiente de sus propios pecados. Nadie más que Logan era tan efectivo en sus venganzas, convirtiendo las dudas de Veronica en preocupaciones morales, convirtiendo su última defensa: "Soy una buena amiga" en una mentira que se había transformado en el eclipse de sus más grandes confusiones. Verónica se maldijo aún por intentar contener en ella ese sabor amargo, mezcla de aire puro y de la colonia de Logan. Rezó porque ningún estúpido chivato se atreviera a comportarse como un buen amigo y desvelara a Lilly el que desde ahora sería su mayor secreto.  
Ella seguía respirando el aliento de Logan como si fuera aire puro.


	2. Simplemente Lilly

**SIMPLEMENTE LILLY**

Sal, pimienta y unos ojos claros eran los condimentos de la fabulosa Lilly Kane. Una novia imperfecta, una hija rebelde, una hermana divertida y una chica complicada. Lo era todo y a la vez nada, como un signo de mal augurio y protección al mismo tiempo. Con el balanceo de su dorado cabello y algunos pestañeos era capaz de despertar sentimientos en sus compañeros, ya fuera odio, admiración o un paso intermedio entre ambos estados. Era el pilar de una sociedad tan deteriorada como la de Neptune, el clímax del mal y los hechos desinteresados, los celos y el más puro amor.

Pese a todas sus cualidades y defectos, esta vez no era Lilly Kane quien acaparaba las miradas de los estudiantes del instituto Neptune. Verónica Mars tragó saliva con fuerza para dirigir su mirada a aquellos que habían sido amables comapañeros y ahora eran simples observadores de sus dramas, siempre dispuestos a clavar algún puñal más. La chica buscó con las yemas de sus dedos las puntas de su cabello recién cortado y contempló como su mejor amiga Lilly Kane, caminaba a su lado, moviéndose con seducción pero sin conseguir espectador alguno.

- El instituto, sin duda mi lugar preferido- Verónica susurró para sí con ironía. Se sentó con brusquedad en alguna mesa apartada del comedor.

Lilly sonrió ante el sarcasmo de Verónica.

- Oh, No exageres...¿No sientes ese sabor agridulce al saber que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que hablar de ti? Eres la Paris Hilton de sus vidas, cariño

- Oh...Sí, adoro que mis problemas sean para ellos como telenovelas baratas- Verónica miró con desconfianza a su alrededor.

- Verónica, deja la ironía- dijo Lilly y fijándose en cómo Verónica miraba a sus compañeros añadió-nadie te va a tirar bolitas de papel...

- Las bolitas de papel son el menor de mis problemas- murmuró Verónica sin quitar la mirada de la mesa de los populares donde Logan, Duncan y compañía entablaban una amena conversación- Temo más las venganzas de tu ex novio.

- Oh, Logan es adorable.

- Eres tú la que está ahora con las ironías.

- No. No es ironía...- dijo con firmeza Lilly.

- Ya...supongo que nunca he coincidido contigo en cuestión de chicos.

- Sí, definitivamente mi hermano no es mi estilo- dijo Lilly provocando que Verónica girara la cabeza para observar a Duncan.

Ella quitó con rapidez la cabeza al ver que toda la mesa de los del distrito 09 estaban mirándola con firmeza y cuchicheando entre ellos. Logan se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia ellas...

- Mierda, mierda...- murmuró Verónica, lo último que quería era una confrontación con Logan, pero se obligó a permanecer quieta, fingiendo tranquilidad.

- Verónica Mars...- murmuró Logan parando delante de ella, cruzó los brazos y la miró desde arriba.

-¿Por qué últimamente os divierte tanto pronunciar mi nombre?- dijo Verónica conociendo la verdadera respuesta. De esa forma intentaban intimidarla.

- Me han dicho que es mucho más divertido pronunciarlo entre tus sabanas, Mars. Pero no recuerdo qué miembro del equipo de fútbol...

- Dios, Verónica...¿Todo el equipo de Fútbol? ¡Esta es mi chica!- exclamó Lilly pero tanto Logan como Verónica la ignoraron, concentrados en su propia discusión.

-¿Has venido para qué charlemos sobre mi animada vida sexual?- inquirió Verónica.

- No, Lo siento pero no dispongo de tanto tiempo- dijo Logan haciendo hincapié en la palabra "tanto"- dio algunas patadas en el suelo antes de enseñar su maliciosa sonrisa- Venía a aconsejarte que dejaras de acosar a Duncan... Corto contigo, supéralo.

Verónica respiró con fuerza, procurando que no se abrieran heridas pasadas.

- Ese asunto otra vez- se quejó Lilly poniendo su mano en la frente...- ¿Es qué nadie puede dejar el líbido de mi hermano en paz?

- Por cierto, bonito corte de pelo...te queda bien, lástima que a Duncan le gusten las chicas inocentes con el pelo largo. Tú ya tienes ni inocencia ni pelo largo.

- Nunca pensé que estaría de acuerdo contigo en algo, Echolls...- dijo con seriedad Verónica. Ahí estaba la realidad, la virginal e inocente Verónica Mars había sido brutalmente asesinada hace días dejando en su lugar a una Verónica irónica y desconfiada.

Logan asintió a medias, contemplando a Verónica con precisión antes de marcharse hacia la mesa que estaba ocupando con sus amigos. Verónica y Lilly pudieron oír como celebraba con sus amigos los supuestos insultos que había lanzado contra la odiada Verónica Mars.

- Lilly yo no me he acostado con tantos como él dice...- Necesitaba limpiar su reputación ante su mejor amiga, era lo único que le importaba.

- Ya lo sé, tonta. Yo lo sé todo...-dijo Lilly riéndose orgullosa- Además él ha dicho...

- Un montón de insultos- completó Verónica.

- Además, te ha dicho que estás guapa con ese pelo...lo cual estoy completamente de acuerdo.

- Lilly, Eso era otro insulto más.

- Pero ahí están sus palabras...lo ha dicho...Creo que le gustas. ¿Debería enfadarme?- bromeó- ¿O las muertas ya no pueden enfadarse? Porque tienes que reconocer que soy la muerta más fabulosa que has conocido jamás...

- Sin duda- dijo Verónica- Te echo de menos Lilly.

- Por supuesto que sí. Y no sólo tú...¡Mira a la mitad de las chicas! Su estilo ha desmejorado mucho. Es normal ya no me tienen como ejemplo de moda...

Verónica río y dirigió su mirada una vez más hacia la mesa de los 09ers.

- Por favor, dime que no les estás mirando el culo a Lo...

- ¡El culo de Duncan!

- ¡Oh! ¿Prefieres que piense que sigues colada por mi hermano antes de admitir que le mirabas el culo a Logan?

Verónica dio gracias a Dios por que nadie pudiera escucharla.

- Lilly, Logan y yo ahora mismo no estamos en nuestros mejores términos...es más ¡Nos odiamos!

- Ya. Pero tiene un culo monísimo...

Verónica suspiró pero no contestó nada, prestó atención a su plato de patatas fritas y comenzó a comer en silencio.

- Esta es una de las desventajas de estar muerta- musitó Lilly intentando atrapar en vano algunas patatas de Verónica - Porque estoy completamente segura de que en el cielo no se engorda.

FIN.


	3. Pequeña Lilly

**El último fic independiente de GRACIAS A LILLY. Duncan, LoVe (como siempre). Reviews son bienvenidos! :D **

PEQUEÑA LILLY

Sus ojos centellearon con emoción mientras escuchaba la fantástica historia de unas muñecas que volvían a la vida en plena noche. Ese peculiar brillo en su mirada se transformó en vergüenza cuando Nathan, el vecino, le declaró que la historia que acababa de contarle era completamente falsa y la acusó entre risas de crédula.

No era una palabra que la pequeña Lilly conociera pero sonaba lo suficientemente mal como para hacerla sonrojar de vergüenza. Nathan, de cuatro años también, acababa de aprender la palabra "crédulo" y la utilizaba siempre que podía acompañada de una pícara sonrisa.

El padre de Lilly, enternecido por esta escena y los recuerdos que le asaltaban, se acercó a su hija por la espalda y la abrazó. Mientras, Lilly removía la arena con su diminuto pie, intentando esconder su malestar bajo la tierra.

- Verónica, no les hagas caso- dijo Duncan, abrazando aún a su hija.

Lilly se separó de él y le miró divertida y extrañada al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué me llamas a veces Verónica?

Era por culpa de aquella tímida sonrisa que le recordaba tanto a la Verónica de antaño, a su Verónica, aquella que había coexistido en el centro de la corrupta Neptune con la inocencia intacta. Hasta que ocurrió, ocurrió...

- Lilly, Lilly- suspiró Duncan, apoyando su barbilla sobre el cabello de su hija. Nunca gastaría suficientes lágrimas para hacer justicia a la muerte de su hermana a pesar de haberse acostumbrado ya a su ausencia. Lilly se había llevado la alegría de todos con ella o quizá sólo había destapado las máscaras que ocultaban la mugre.

Maldita sea, los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos se le antojaban ahora irreales como si hubiera sido un sueño del que había despertado demasiado pronto. Su pequeña niña era lo único que le ataba ahora a la tierra.

La imagen del cuarteto de amigos de 13 años apareció en su mente, demasiado traslucida, como si los años fueran restándole opacidad. Las bromas de su hermana Lilly a la escasa edad de 13 años habían quedado grabadas como el regalo póstumo que una difunta había dejado a sus allegados. Recordaba que algunas bromas eran más pesadas que otras pero siempre provocaban en Verónica la misma reacción, aquella mirada tímida que acababa de ver en su hija Lilly. Como una manía costumbre los hechos posteriores siempre se desarrollaban de igual forma: Duncan borraba esa vergüenza abrazando a su novia y Logan, intentando aguantar la risa, posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Lilly, felicitándola por su ocurrencia. Tras segundos de silencio los cuatro soltaban sendas carcajadas.

Esos tiempos ya habían pasado, sólo quedaban sus recuerdos.

El fantasma de Lilly era complicado de borrar, había dejado una marca demasiado profunda. En ocasiones creía que su hija, a pesar de haber nacido dos años después de la fatídica noche en la piscina, podía percibir a Lilly tanto como él. Oh, la gran Lilly adoraba la eternidad y no anhelaba un mundo perfecto como el cielo, ella adoraba el escándalo, el pecado enredado en la tierra, las manzanas y todo eso.

En una ocasión, la pequeña Lilly se levantó más tranquila que de costumbre y se sentó sola en el sofá con el gran álbum de fotos. Duncan estuvo tentando de arrancárselo de las manos, tenía la impresión de que si abría ese libro y buscaba entre las viejas fotos de Neptune quedaría irremediablemente ligada a la mala fortuna de su ciudad natal. Pero no hizo nada por evitar que la niña curioseara entre las fotos, cada vez le costaba más negarle algo y de repente aquella imagen se presentó ante él como un rito de iniciación: Lilly contraatacaba la crudeza de Neptune con su inocencia infantil. Lilly sonrió abiertamente señalando una fotografía.

- Lilly- dijo su hija dando golpecitos a la foto con un dedo. Duncan frunció las cejas, en ese álbum sólo había fotos viejas, ninguna de su hija. Cuando se sentó junto a ella descubrió que la pequeña Lilly señalaba a la Lilly mayor, la fotografía pertenecía a un viaje que habían hecho los cuatro por decisión de Lilly. Tenían 15 años.

- Sí, esa es tu tía Lilly- dijo Duncan, sin sorprenderse porque su hija la hubiera reconocido, la casa de los abuelos estaba repleta de retratos de Lilly y el propio Duncan había guardado una fotografía de su hermana a la que tenía especial cariño.

La niña pasó el dedo hacia Logan, que estaba colocado al lado de Lilly.

- Logan- musitó Lilly con una gran sonrisa, casi emocionada por reconocerle.

Duncan frunció las cejas sin comprender por qué su hija mostraba interés alguno en Logan. Después de tantos años sin ver a su amigo volvió a sentir envidia de él y lo echó de menos casi al mismo tiempo que lo envidiaba.

- Veronica- continuó Lilly con su enumeración- Satén rojo.

Este último añadido sorprendió aún más a Duncan. Él jamás le había mostrado una foto de Verónica a su hija.

- Cariño ¿Quién te ha hablado de ellos?- dijo algo asustado, temiendo que la policía pudiera haber interceptado a su hija.

Lilly con naturalidad respondió- A la tía Lilly le gusta hablar de ellos y de cosas divertidos.

Era comprensible que Duncan se obsesionara con su hermana y la viera en todas partes. Pero ¿su hija? ¿Era realmente Lilly la que en ocasiones le daba consejos? ¿No era su imaginación? ¿Era real? La eterna Lilly...

- Veronica Mars...- repitió Lilly, señalando una vez más a la imagen de aquella Verónica que él tanto añoraba.

En el último año de instituto él había intentado recuperarla pero ya no era la misma...Veronica Mars también había muerto, dejando a su paso a un ser irreconocible. Duncan aún no podía conciliar la idea de que habían sido ellos y no Lilly los que habían estacado la última puñalada, era más fácil no pensar en ello y conformarse con que Verónica le había perdonado. ¡Incluso había perdonado a Logan! Aunque realmente la relación de Verónica y Logan nunca volvió a ser la misma, nunca volvieron a ser amigos, siempre les quedaba algo de odio y rencor, sentimientos que habían quedado marcados por su fallido tiempo juntos. Duncan nunca entendería cómo habían siquiera intentado empezar...No estaban hechos para estar juntos, Verónica nunca amaría a Logan como había querido a su primer amor.

Extrañamente, había veces que estas deducciones propias le parecían inverosímiles.

A su cabeza volvieron los recuerdos de cuando Verónica y él habían renovado su relación y se abrazaban en el sofá de la habitación de hotel. Cuando Logan entraba en aquella habitación que compartían Verónica se apretaba más contra el pecho de Duncan pero sus ojos se perdían por unos segundos en la figura de Logan, hasta que éste soltaba algún comentario ocurrente con un insulto latente y ambos se disponían a intercambiar ofensas. Duncan había resoplado en muchas ocasiones al ver comenzar esta insoportable rutina, Verónica se separaba de su novio para ponerse de pie, enfrente de Logan y comenzaba a gritar desvaloraciones a las que Logan respondía con ingenio.

En una ocasión, Duncan se descubrió analizando la postura de Verónica: sus hombros se encogían, sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza, sus manos temblaban con el mínimo contacto con Logan y sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa irónica pero ella nunca cruzaba los brazos, como si no necesitara o quisiera establecer ninguna distancia con Logan. Ese pequeño espacio se convertía en una esfera privada que intimidaba a los que osaban observarlo pero en la que ambos se encontraban muy cómodos. Era una imagen que debía estar prohibida ante los ojos de los menores, por su alto contenido erótico, o quizá fuera sólo la cabeza de Duncan la que lo percibía así. Dios, ellos hacían el amor mientras discutían, podía verlo, podía sentirlo...por eso odiaba a Logan.

Un estruendoso ruido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, Lilly agarraba con fuerza la mangera y se las había apañado para encenderla y lanzar el agua sobre la verja de los vecinos.

- ¡Lilly!- gritó Duncan al ver la cara desencajada de la vecina que corría hacía sus rosas encharcadas mientras Lilly las seguía regando y riéndose.

- ¡Más agua, más agua!...No puedes bañar a las rosas si no las enjuagas por completo- la voz infantil Nathan se oyó seguida de una gran risa. El niño parecía no estar preocupado por la figura colérica de su madre que se abalanzaba sobre él.

Duncan cerró el agua con rapidez y cogió a su hija de los hombros para asegurarse de que la vecina no se tomaba las lincencias de regañar a su pequeña. Duncan indicó a Lilly que entraran en casa y ésta le dedicó algunos pucheros y excusas infantiles pero decidió entrar al ver como la vecina regañaba a base de gritos a su hijo.

Las pequeñas pisadas de barro de Lilly inundaron la entrada pero Duncan sólo meneó la cabeza, le indicó que se sentara en el taburete y suspiró antes de comenzar con su deber de padre.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?

Lilly puso los ojos en blancos y por un momento Duncan creyó ver a su hermana, aquella Lilly que siempre era protagonista en los vídeos caseros familiares.

- ¿Por qué me gritas a mí? ¡Nathan también lo hizo!- exclamó Lilly. Duncan se sentó cerca de su hija.

- Te grito a ti porque tú me importas más- Una vez dicho, Duncan se quedó en silencio, impactado por sus propias palabras que ahora tenían un significado nuevo. De repente, volvió recordó aquella etapa en la que vivía con Logan en el Hotel de Neptune.

Por entonces, él intentaba recolectar los pedazos que quedaban en Veronica de su antiguo ser. Sabía que ella también deseaba volver a aquella época feliz pero en cuanto Duncan creía haber hecho resurgir su sonrisa más angelical, la presencia de Logan la hacía regresar al sarcasmo y las causas perdidas. Veronica aprovechaba la ausencia de su padre para ir al Hotel a dormir con Duncan y la mayoría de las veces terminaba ensalzada en una discusión con Logan mientras que Dunca se recluía en su habitación, esperando que su novia volviera pronto. Las paredes de la habitación no eran lo suficiente gruesas como para insonorizar la sala, sus gritos cada vez se escuchaban con más claridad. Duncan sonrió al ser espectador de la razón por la que Verónica y Logan nunca habían sido ni podrían ser una pareja normal: Sus gritos y sus disputas. Duncan siempre había evitado hablar de Verónica sobre su relación con Logan, era consciente de que éste había sido una fase de transición en la vida de la rubia, sólo un obstáculo en la vuelta a la normalidad. Sólo había que observar la forma en que Verónica se comportaba con Logan: Siempre retándole, insultándole, negándose a perdonar. En cambio a Duncan le había perdonado fallos mucho más grandes, sin ninguna duda lo amaba más.

¿O era al contrario? De repente su percepción de aquella situación no era la misma.

"Te grito porque me importas más" ¿Creía ella que cualquier dolor que le pudiera causar Logan sería mayor del que él, Duncan, su amor de la infancia podría provocar? ¿Se negaba por esa razón a perdonar a Logan? ¿Verónica rechazado el amor por miedo a que le hirieran? ¿Era Duncan la apuesta segura? ¿Había intentado Verónica en vano evitar a Logan?

- ¡Papá!- gritó Lilly dándole un pellizco

Duncan gritó de dolor y se chupó punto del brazo donde su hija le había pellizcado.

- Estabas mirando a la nada, como si estuvieras ciego

Duncan asintió aunque sentía lo opuesto. Siempre había estado ciego y por fin podía ver - Estaba pensando que...¿Qué te parece pasar un fin de semana con los abuelos?

- ¿Me van a comprar caramelos?

- ¿Tu abuela? Por supuesto que no, no quiere que se te piquen los dientes, pero seguro que te compra centenares de vestidos...

- Eso suena bien- Lilly rió con escándalo y se bajó del taburete, dando por terminada la conversación. Ella corrió hacia el salón y Duncan se dio cuenta de que una vez más se le había olvidado terminar de regañarla. Suspiró. Esto de ser padre era tan complicado.

Al verla de espaldas, corriendo con su pelo rubio suelto sobre sus hombros mientras resonaba su risa, descubrió a quién realmente le recordaba Lilly: Meg Maning, la dulce de Meg. Habría sido una gran madre.

De repente, sin que pudiera evitarlo Duncan estalló en un amargo llanto. Sus pulmones se encogieron del esfuerzo y sus lágrimas acompañaron a sus doloridos gemidos. ¿Por qué siempre hacemos daño a las personas que más amamos? Pensó agitado por sus propios llantos.


End file.
